


bullets are cheap (and so are you)

by AnotherAnon0



Series: A Complicated Affair [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Sergei, Bruises, Dark Fantasy, Death Threats, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Gun Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Mindfuck, Object Penetration, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Roleplay? Or is It???, Rough Oral Sex, Sergei deepthroating a gun extravaganza, Top Wesker, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Albert has Sergei exactly where he wants him.[TW for dark content, blood/bruises, hitting, object penetration, guns][Part of a series of Wesker/Sergei one shots that do not need to be read in order]
Relationships: Sergei Vladimir/Albert Wesker
Series: A Complicated Affair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827997
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	bullets are cheap (and so are you)

Albert had discarded his glasses, though he couldn't quite remember when or where.

The room was dark enough that they were nothing more than a nuisance, his eyes having to strain through the tinted glass in order to make out the intricate details he sought to witness in their full clarity. 

_His_ intricate details.

How the little bruises peppered across his skin delicately, a stunning contrast to his pale skin. How his sweat-dampened silver hair hung over his bowed face, a few strands fluttering with the tight, ragged breaths breathing past his split lips. How his normally proud posture was diminished, a diminutive curl to his muscular shoulders, tendons strained as his arms were pulled and bound tightly behind the chair he was seated in. 

Naked. Bloodied. Suffering. _Perfect_.

It made Albert's stomach lurch perversely, body responding to the display of vulnerability like a predator licking lips before sinking its teeth into prey. Slowly, he leaned forward, dipping himself lower until his face was level with Sergei's.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here." Albert's normally drawling, smarmy voice was a hushed whisper. It reverberated off of the walls of the long-abandoned Umbrella-owned warehouse, echo almost sounding ethereal as it bounced from the aluminium. "Tell me."

Sergei's unscarred eye glistened with a layer of unshed tears. They weren't ones of fear, nor of pain, Albert knew. They were simply, involuntary bodily functions prompted by overwhelming stimuli. The older man stared at him through his curtain of hanging silver locks, cheeks spasming as he formed jagged, breathy words. 

"You... can... do whatever... you want... _comr--_ "

**FWAP!**

A knuckle-laden backhand knocked whatever air out of Sergei's lungs the man had managed to recuperate in the neutral moments that had passed between them. He sputtered, a glob of blood-laced drool slithering from his mouth.

Albert smirked, cracking the knuckles of his fist noisily, "You don't think I know that? Look at you."

Sergei coughed, unscarred eye rolling back to stare at the younger man as he breathed raspily through the pain. His Adams apple bobbing rapidly, he looked like he wanted to speak but was unable to for the fluid that was swollen in his throat. 

"I've got you where I want you." Albert scoffed a sarcastic laugh, "Where I've _always_ wanted to have you, Sergei."

The Colonel trembled, still pathetically trying to suck a breath through his nose. 

In one swift, fluid movement, Albert unholstered his handgun, drawing it from the chest sling beneath his left arm with rapid efficiency. He aimed it precisely, as though an invisible target were directing him to the mathematical centre of Sergei's forehead. Albert could hear Sergei swallowing, a moist breath finally huffing past one of his blood-clogged nostrils.

The gun didn't falter. Albert's arm was locked at the elbow, tightness in his forearms both holding him back and threatening to unleash him in the most devastating way possible. The younger man felt his breaths shallow, abdominal muscles twitching and cramping inside of him as pressure swelled. 

"I want you to beg me for your life." It was barely a whisper. A tense hiss through clenched teeth.

Sergei didn't speak. His head began to lull back slowly, his nose bumping against the barrel of the extended silencer as it did. Albert kept his aim steady as the older man parted his lips slightly, tongue peeking out from behind blood-stained teeth to dance and flick at the opening obscenely. Sergei's unscarred eye was looking down the length of the handgun, staring at Albert with a lust-hazy defiance. 

He didn't have to speak for Albert to know what he would have said.

_I want you to make me beg for my life._

The Colonel shuddered when Albert moved his finger from the safety of the guard into position against the trigger, his exposed erection bobbing and leaking a fat drop of precum onto the floor through his spread legs. The pearly juice just barely missed the chair's edge. 

"Suck it, you slut." Albert could feel himself forming the words, but barely registered them as being birthed from a conscious thought process, "Suck it like you've always wanted to suck me."

He barely had a moment to finish his choppy, malformed demand before Sergei's lips parted fully to take the barrel in his mouth. He pressed himself into it just a few inches before withdrawing, dutifully working saliva over the metal. The matte black began to glisten seductively, reflecting the broken, dimmed fluorescent light in the warehouse. With another push, Sergei took in the length of the silencer, lips closing around around where the extension met the gun. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked and slurped loudly, swallowing sporadically as though he were taking in seed.

Albert's breath caught against the lead ball in his throat like it was a cork on a very pressurised bottle. His lungs began to burn with unexpended oxygen. 

With a forceful shove, Albert pressed the gun impossibly deeper into Sergei's mouth, the Colonel gagging on the inflexible length that jabbed at the back of his mouth. The unfallen gloss of tears that had been glistening on his unscarred eye finally began to fall. Despite the pain, or perhaps because of it, Sergei tilted his shoulders forward, straightening his neck and encouraging a deeper penetration. 

Immediately, Albert was able to push past the angled ring of tightness that had been rejecting him moments before. He shoved callously, so immersed in the gags and whimpers that he was furious when the trigger guard slammed against Sergei's chin, denying him further depth. He could see Sergei's tongue lulling around the insertion, lulling from the corner of his lips as it stroked the side of the metal perversely. 

Sergei continued to look at him, jagged crystals streaking down his bruised, swollen cheek. He pushed into the uncomfortable sensation, whimpering greedily around the length of the gun like a thirsty whore. It was simultaneously grotesque and captivating -- Albert focused on the other man with an unblinking stare. 

The deep, guttural moan Sergei emitted, muffled by the metal in his throat, made Albert involuntarily tremble. 

"You like that?" He whispered, "I know you do, you filthy cunt. You _love_ it."

Slowly, Albert began to retreat the weapon, only to slam it back in once enough had been released to give Sergei a precious, but not-quite-long-enough moment of air. The older man lurched again -- filthy, sickening noises bubbling from him that were repeated when Albert thrust his makeshift cock into the willing hole once more. He set a rhythm, pushing and pulling, throatfucking the Colonel with a careless contempt for him.

"I want to unload this magazine in your _fucking stomach_." Albert suddenly blathered, lips quivering pathetically in a mingling mix of disgust and righteousness.

He knew he sounded insane.

Sergei had that effect on him. He always had. 

With a harsh tug, Albert pulled the gun from Sergei's throat. The man gagged and heaved when it was withdrawn, a string of saliva connected his lips to the gun barrel. It quaked and quivered with the reverberation through the weapon of every little shiver that ran through Albert's hand. 

"Close your eyes!" Albert snarled, " _CLOSE THEM_!"

Sergei silently complied, lids fluttering shut but not clenching. Pinprick-painful breaths were burning his shredded throat.

_**BANG!** _

The sound of gunfire echoed through the tin-walled room. It reverberated through Albert's ears with a high-pitched squeal that threatened to drive him insane almost instantaneously. He dropped the gun with a loud, breathy gasp. His chest was heaving deeply, mouth gaped in huffs of desperation as he tried to regain his composure. 

Slowly, he took a step backward, feeling for a surface to lean against. The coolness of the wall flushed against his back was welcomed, and helped quell the heaviness in his stomach. He rolled his head back onto it, eyes directing themselves up at the high ceilings, cutting through the darkness but finding nothing.

"Thank... you... comrade..."

The faint, panting whisper broke him from his tinnitus-headache stupor. 

"That was..." Sergei swallowed hard, "... poetic."

"Mmmph..." Albert sighed deeply, bone-dry tongue running across his bone-dry upper lip. Counting silent seconds, he lowered his head down to look at Sergei, who was flashing him an irritatingly wide, bloody smile. Even though the bruises, Albert could see the blush on the man's cheeks, and the tiny, jagged ripples flowing across his abdomen in post-orgasm excitement. 

He brought himself back to the older man, immediately dipping behind the chair to fiddle with the ropes which bound his wrists. They had been a bit too tight, he realised, Sergei's hands a strange shade of dying violet. The Colonel leaned into his touch affectionately, mewing in an amalgam of pain and relief as he was untied. When his hands slipped from the ropes, he lifted them to rest on his lap, digits useless until more circulation pumped through them.

Albert tossed the rope to the side, eyes catching the cracks in the distant wall where his bullet had easily pierced through the aluminium. The trajectory had gone just over Sergei's shoulder, Albert's aim having redirected nanoseconds before he had fired. His mind _hmm'd_ silently as he wondered if anyone would ever notice the damage. Sighing, he stepped back to face Sergei, taking in the thick coat of climax covering the older man's belly with a cocked eyebrow.

"Pervert." He jeered, the sight of the release stoking a fire in his belly regardless of his mind's less-than-subtle protest. Sergei chuckled, licking his fattening lips lustily as he sat back in the chair, body exhausted. 

"Next time don't miss." 

Albert snorted, shaking his head in exasperated amusement.

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> SIGH
> 
> Sergei, you kinky weirdo.


End file.
